


Neighborhood Love

by ashtraythief



Series: masquerade fills [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Self-Lubrication, Topping from the Bottom, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jensen might be an omega, but that doesn’t mean he’s just going to say yes to any alpha who comes along. His parents think he has impossible standards, his friends think he’s a grumpy bastard. There’s probably some truth to all of that, but there’s also the fact that Jared, a really cute and really tall alpha just moved in next door and Jensen has a crush. Thankfully, as it turns out, so does Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade fills [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131689
Comments: 74
Kudos: 387
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Neighborhood Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth round of the spn_masquerade on livejournal for this prompt: Jensen might be an omega but that doesn’t mean he’s just to going to bend over and let any old alpha claim him. He’s given more than one alpha a black eye for not taking no for an answer. It might be that Jensen has impossibly high standards which is what his parents think, or it might be that he’s a grumpy asshole like his friends think. Or it could be that he’s crushing harder than a 12yr old girl on his Alpha neighbor Jared!
> 
> The world is still a dumpster fire, I hope posting silly schmoop helps *hugs you all*
> 
> Many, many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for wonderful betawork!

“Get the fuck off my lawn, you stupid fucking knot-head!”

Jared flinches in sympathy. That’s harsh.

He’s just coming back from his morning jog and Jensen, his extremely attractive but also extremely grumpy omega neighbor is standing on his porch and yelling at the delivery guy.

Now usually, Jared’s all for sending other alphas packing because Jared does not like the idea of another alpha getting his paws all over Jensen. Not that Jared has any claim on Jensen, but a guy can dream.

The delivery guy looks like he’s just about to run away with his tail tucked between his legs and Jensen looks positively frightening, even though he’s dressed in soft, checkered pajama pants, a ratty wonder woman t-shirt, and is barefoot. But his eyes are shooting daggers and his thin shirt is not hiding his broad shoulders or his impressive biceps that could do some serious damage. Jensen is a physical therapist, which probably means he needs the strength, but it’s also just really nice to look at.

“And if you ever imply again that I just need a real alpha to satisfy me, so help me god, I will get a baseball bat and show you what it’s really like to get your hole stuffed.”

Jensen’s voice is loud enough to carry through the entire street. And well. If that’s what the alpha said, Jensen should absolutely yell this guy off his lawn.

The delivery guy bares his teeth at Jensen. “I just wanted to help you out, because clearly you need it!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jensen takes two steps up to the railing, as if he’s about to descend from the porch and rain all hell down on the delivery guy.

“You’re the one who’s going to need the bat,” the alpha yells back, “because with that attitude, no one’s ever going to fuck you. No wonder you order all the—”

Jensen throws a flowerpot at the alpha. He has good aim too, hitting him square in the chest.

“Get the fuck off my fucking lawn, you sexist piece of shit!”

The delivery guy mutters something under his breath, but Jensen’s already picking up the next flowerpot, so the delivery guy wisely if angrily stomps back to his van.

Jensen’s breathing harshly, his cheeks are flushed and only when the delivery truck takes off, does he slump and drag a hand through his hair. He puts the flowerpot down carefully. When he looks up, he spots Jared.

Awkwardly, Jared raises his hand in a half-wave and tries to smile.

Jensen just gives him a curt nod, swirls around, and disappears into his house.

Jared sighs. Well. He had a feeling from the beginning that asking Jensen out would get him nowhere because Jensen does not at all seem interested in alphas. Which is fine, obviously, sexuality is fluid and the idea that omegas and alphas only want to mate with each other is thankfully pretty outdated. Jared himself has dated both beta and omega guys, even had a pretty wild night with another alpha once, but he always envisioned an omega to start a family. And then he met Jensen who is just fucking perfect and everything Jared never knew he wanted, grumpy morning wave across the yard included. Jared has a serious thing for how desperately Jensen clings to his travel mug every morning, cradling it like it contains pure gold which is both endearing and adorable. Every time he sees Jensen like that, Jared just wants to take him back to bed, make him more coffee, and then have sleepy morning sex.

Even though Jensen has been less than welcoming of other alphas’ advances in the past, they had a pretty decent conversation at Chad and Danny’s party last month and Jared had thought Jensen had looked at him with more than purely neighborly interest. But this really drives a nail into the coffin that holds Jared’s crush. The delivery guy was, of course, an ass, but Jensen’s chosen insults were pretty specific. They do not bode well for Jared as an alpha.

Unfortunately, now Jared knows what Jensen looks like first thing in the morning, what he sleeps in, and that he’d be amazing at teaching his kids how to throw a ball which is not going to help at all with dampening Jared’s crush.

Dejectedly, Jared trudges towards his house.

Inside his house, Jensen sinks against his front door. Oh God, he can’t believe Jared witnessed that. True, Jensen never had a lot of patience with knot-headed alphas, but ever since Jared moved in next door, Jensen’s patience is non-existent. Because instead of the faceless ideal alpha Jensen has been dreaming of his entire life; someone strong but kind, funny and smart, now Jensen’s daydreams are really concrete. And they revolve around his new neighbor with his broad shoulders and his dimpled sunshine smile.

They talk occasionally, on their way to and from work. Jared’s nice and funny, his smile is so blinding Jensen can’t even be mad at him for being a chipper morning person, and they are in utter agreement in their adoration of Parks and Rec. When Jensen allows himself to daydream about asking Jared out, he imagines proposing a best of Ron Swanson and Leslie Knope friendship rewatch. Unfortunately, his fantasies only lead to sexy times territory half the time, the other half it devolves into domestic ímaginations including weddings and kids. Which, really, Jensen is not that sappy, but he does want kids someday and Jared seems to be excellent father material.

When his friend Danny and her husband Chad walk by with their kids, Jared’s excited to play with them. He’s equally charming with the toddler and the baby, apparently babysits sometimes, and is not opposed to changing diapers. Jensen has never been one to excessively coo over good alpha-fathers, but seeing Jared cradle a baby in his giant hands or balance a laughing three-year-old on his broad shoulders does _things_ to him.

A couple of weeks ago, during the neighborhood party, they’d had their first long conversation. Jared is smart, he works as an engineer downtown, and just moved for his job. He chose this neighborhood because he is actually old college buddies with Chad, but he’s still looking for friends. Chad and Danny are really welcoming, and so are the people at the gym, but he’s still looking for more, maybe finally adopt a dog—the angels wept with how perfect this guy is, Jensen would have gotten a dog ages ago if he was home more—but Jared’s also looking to date someone, and maybe Jensen—

They hadn’t gotten further because Mike Weatherly, another alpha who recently moved onto the street had rudely interrupted them. Jensen had made it clear he wasn’t interested multiple times, but Weatherly thought Jensen was playing hard to get and wanted to posture in front of another alpha. Jensen had emptied the punch bowl over his head after Weatherly had slapped his ass. That had prompted Danny to gleefully recount the time Jensen had actually given an alpha a black eye at a college party. When Jensen saw Jared’s eyes widen in shock he regretted ever becoming friends with her.

“I don’t think Jared minded,” Danny told him later. “He looked kind of impressed.”

Jensen had hoped she was right, but Jared never made a move. And now this. Jensen doesn’t want an alpha who wants a demure little omega obviously, because that’s decidedly not him, but he doesn’t think someone would want a grumpy, belligerent asshole either.

His parents tell him he’s too picky all the time. _Really, Jensen, you’ll be thirty-one this year, you’re not getting any younger, your looks will fade, we don’t know what you’re waiting for, but the perfect alpha doesn’t exist, you’ll have to compromise_ , they’d told him just last week. Which isn’t true because Jensen is pretty sure Jared is the perfect alpha, except that Jared only sees Jensen from his worst, contrary side. And now Jensen is angsting over his crush like a hormonal high schooler. He needs to get a fucking grip.

So when Chris calls him up for beers with Danny, Jensen takes him up on it. Unfortunately, it does nothing to get him out of his pessimistic dating headspace.

“You need to lighten up,” Chris says when Jensen is glaring at an approaching alpha. Chris is an alpha, but he wears a wedding ring when Jensen doesn’t. Their body language does the rest of making it abundantly clear that they’re not mated, which means alphas usually don’t have a problem approaching Jensen when he’s out with Chris. Which is nice if he’s actually looking to date, but post Jared’s move-in that’s not the case anymore.

The alpha hesitates, shoots Jensen a shaky smile, but Jensen just glares harder. The guy raises his hands placating, then backs away. “Really,” Chris says, takes a long drag from his beer. “You’re never getting laid like this.”

Jensen groans. “Yeah well, I don’t want to get laid by just anyone.”

Chris snorts. “Right. You want a miracle alpha who’s tall and muscular, but also sweet and kind with, what was it? Pretty eyes, good physical hygiene, and a monster cock? Isn’t that what you said the last time we got drunk?”

Jensen regrets all his life choices. His friends are the worst.

“Oh yeah,” Danny says. “And he also needs to be smart and funny and be able to fuck him against a wall.”

“I hate you both,” Jensen says into his beer.

They’re not wrong, unfortunately. Thankfully, they haven’t made the connection that this describes Jared to a T, big dick included, which Jensen had caught a glimpse of when Jared came home particularly sweaty, dressed in very thin shorts from one of his runs once. But Jensen will be damned before he admits he has a high school crush on his neighbor.

Chris and Danny laugh mercilessly.

“Look, man, you’ll have to compromise,” Chris says. “I mean look at Danny. She married Chad, that was one hell of a compromise.”

“Hey!” Danny slaps Chris’s arm. “Valid, but mean.”

Chris laughs. “Seriously though,” he says. “There’s a guy out there for you. But you need to stop being so fucking abrasive and give someone a chance.” He looks around the bar. “What about that guy over there? He’s been looking over here a lot.”

Jensen doesn’t even look up. “No, thanks.”

“You didn’t even look!”

“Yeah, well.” Jensen doesn’t have a good explanation except that no one will live up to his neighbor who he had exactly one conversation with and otherwise only awkwardly waves at in the front yard. Unfortunately, he still can’t stop dreaming about him, both at night and at work, but he can’t fess up to that either.

“You know,” Danny slowly says to Chris, “there’s a really nice alpha who just moved onto our street. He’s an old friend of Chad’s, and he babysits the kids occasionally, and I swear, he’d be perfect for Jensen.” She raises an eyebrow at Jensen.

“That sounds promising,” Chris says.

“I know Jared already.” Jensen bristles. “We talked at the neighborhood party.”

Chris’s brows shoot up. “Oh, and why is this the first time I’m hearing about him?”

Because Jensen doesn’t want to talk about his embarrassing crush, but he can’t say that. Instead, he shrugs. “It was the same night I poured the punchbowl over that Weatherly asshole, that was kind of the news of the party.”

“Yeah, but I saw you guys talk. We even talked about Jared afterward,” Danny says, watching him like a hawk. “What’s the problem with him? He seems to tick most of your boxes.”

“I’m sure there’s something wrong with him,” Jensen mutters, because honestly, he needs there to be something wrong with Jared otherwise he will pine for the rest of his life. Jensen snorts. “He’s also not interested. And he looked pretty horrified when I threw a flower pot at the delivery guy, so—”

“You did what?” Chris stares at him incredulously.

Oh boy. Jensen’s going to need more beer.

Jared’s not a fan of rain, but he likes to get a lot of exercise to balance his office job, so he goes running even when it’s raining. This morning, it’s pouring and by the time he gets close to home, he’s pretty drenched and looking forward to a warm shower. But when he goes to open his door, he can’t find his key. Fuck.

And of course, he hasn’t deposited a safety key under a ceramic frog yet. Not that he has a ceramic frog. Or any sort of key-hiding decorative knick-knack anyway. At least he gave Chad a key.

Chad picks up after the third ring.

“I locked myself out. Can I come over and get my key?”

“Oh, man. Yeah, of course.” There’s a muffled pause and Jared can hear Danny in the background. “Unfortunately, we’re not home right now,” Chad says, decidedly too cheerful. “We’ll be home in a few hours.”

“But, you just said—”

“Hm. Listen, Danny says Jensen is probably home, you should just go over there and knock.”

Oh no.

“It’s nine-thirty on a Saturday, Jensen will probably take my head off.” Jared doesn’t know Jensen as well as he would like to—sadly—but he does know that Jensen is not a morning person. “Besides, we don’t really know each other that well, I can’t just go over there. I’ll just wait here on the porch until you get back.”

“Yeah, sorry buddy, we’re at the park with the kids, we won’t be home for at least three hours, if not four,” Chad says brightly. “Alright, gotta go, but you just go over to Jensen’s. Have fun, bye!” Then Chad hangs up.

Great. Jared’s pretty sure Chad shamelessly lied right to his face—through the phone, but the point still stands—and he has a pretty good idea why. Unfortunately, short of banging against Chad’s door like a maniac, there’s really nothing he can do. Jared knows from experience that Chad is a stubborn bastard and if he gets an idea stuck in his head, he runs with it. Jared could maybe wait him out and try again in an hour or so, but the rain is picking up and with the wind, it’s getting really chilly. If he sits here in his damp clothes any longer, he’ll for sure catch a cold. And this could be a chance—if Jensen doesn’t kill him for waking him up early on the weekend.

With a feeling of trepidation, Jared jogs over to Jensen’s house. By the time he gets over there, he’s entirely soaked. His shirt clings to his chest and his hair is plastered to his face. Annoyed, he pushes it back. Then he tells himself that there’s no reason to drag this out. Obviously, Chad’s insane plan is not going to work, but Jared really has no other choice here.

Jared wearily eyes the flowerpots—there are still enough left to do some serious damage—but he knocks anyway. He’s getting cold.

For a long time, there’s silence in the house. Maybe Jensen’s not home? But then Jared hears steps, something clatters and bangs, there’s cursing, and then the door is ripped open.

“What the—” Jensen is squinting angrily through the screen door, his hair soft and mussed from sleep, dressed in a pair of pajama pants hanging precariously low off his hips and an old, black Led Zeppelin shirt with a fading print and a tear at the collar. Jared can see Jensen’s collar bone. He wants to lick it. Fuck.

Jared blinks, tries to focus. “Sorry. Forgot my key, locked myself out.”

Jensen opens his mouth, closes it again. Stares at Jared.

“I have a spare key, but it’s at Chad’s house,” Jared rushes to explain. “But Chad won’t—well, he said they won’t be back for hours and it’s kind of cold and I’m really wet, so I was hoping to get shelter?” He gives Jensen a hopeful smile.

Jensen swallows. “Yeah, yeah, of course. I mean obviously, you’re very wet.” Jensen waves in the general direction of Jared’s shirt. “You should, yeah, definitely come, erm, inside. I mean—” Jensen opens the screen door.

Jensen’s scent, warm and heavy in the morning, hits Jared like a fist to the stomach. Oh God, Jared just wants to faceplant into Jensen’s neck and drown himself in that scent.

But that would be inappropriate, so Jared forces himself to smile. “Thank you. I was kind of afraid to suffer death by flowerpot but—”

At Jensen’s horrified expression, Jared stops. “I mean. Not that I would ever, you know, hit on you like that, so I probably wouldn’t deserve that, I mean, you’d have no reason, but of course, your porch, your rules, but erm, yeah...” he trails off, not really knowing how to save this. He’s kind of hoping the ground will open up and swallow him whole, but no such luck.

Jensen lets out a strained laugh. “Yeah, no worries, no murdering flowerpots today. Just, take your shoes off, maybe.”

Jared does as he’s told. When he walks past him, Jensen’s nostrils flare. Fuck, Jared’s all sweaty, the rain probably did not help with that at all. He hurries up to get out of Jensen’s space so he won’t offend his senses anymore.

Jensen’s house is warm. It’s cozy, but not cluttered. There’s a guitar in the corner of the living room and Jared is dying to know if Jensen sings too. His voice is certainly good enough.

“So,” Jensen says when they’re awkwardly standing in the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?”

“That would be great.”

Jensen gets him a bottle from the fridge.

“Are you cold?” Jensen asks. “I mean, you’re all wet and, yeah...”

Jared honestly had forgotten all about that, but now that Jensen points it out, he realizes he really is freezing. And he’s dripping on the floor. “Yeah, kind of. Do you maybe have a towel? I’d hate to ruin your floor.”

“Sure. You can also borrow a shirt.”

“That’d be awesome.”

Jensen nods and disappears upstairs, but not before Jared has a chance to ogle his ass in his PJs. Fuck. Jared’s pants are not thick enough to hide anything. Jared focuses on remembering Chad’s college sexcapades that he walked in on multiple times because that boy did not know how to properly use a sock, and tells his dick to stay down.

Jensen comes back with a big towel and a dark shirt just a few moments later.

Jared rubs over his hair, then takes off his shirt. He dries himself off quickly, then reaches for Jensen’s shirt, but stops when he catches Jensen staring. And Jared realizes he basically just exposed himself in Jensen’s kitchen.

“I’m so sorry,” he says and rushes to pull on the shirt. “Really, I didn’t mean to—I know you don’t like alphas and I swear this is not some stupid elaborate come-on.” The shirt muffles Jared’s words and he flails, the tight sleeve getting stuck on his clammy skin.

“It’s fine,” he hears Jensen say, sounding slightly strangled. “I’m just gonna go, let you get changed, and—”

“No!” Jared says panicked, struggling with the shirt. “I mean, you can, just let me explain, fuck.” He stumbles, finally gets his head through the collar, but it’s too late because Jensen is trying to move past him and Jared’s already mid-movement and they collide, stumble against the kitchen island and then go down in a flurry of limbs.

Jared painfully lands on his back, air pushed out of his lungs when Jensen slams into his chest. And then they just lie there, Jared on his back, Jensen half across his chest, pressed together, Jensen’s warm breath puffing against Jared’s neck.

“Ow, fuck.”

“Are you okay?” Jensen asks and he sounds worried. It soothes Jared’s alpha, that the omega is worried about him, wants to take care of him, pamper him, wants to—oh fuck. Jared’s body is getting a little too happy about that mental image and Jensen is so close, he can’t not notice.

In utter mortification, Jared closes his eyes. “I’m so sorry, really. If you just get off of me, we can never talk about this again.”

“Of course.” Jensen pushes himself up on all fours, but he keeps hovering over Jared. “Just, to clarify, why you never want to talk about this again…?”

Jared takes a deep breath. “I know you’re not into alphas, and that’s fine, obviously, and I understand and you don’t have to worry, I will never hit on you or do anything inappropriate—” he stares down at his hard dick that’s still tenting his thin shorts “—starting in like two minutes.”

Jensen’s still kneeling over him which is unfortunately not helping the situation in Jared’s pants because up close he can see the golden freckles dusting the bridge of Jensen’s nose. And then Jensen goes and licks his lips and Jared heroically suppresses a whimper.

“I’m not _not_ into alphas,” Jensen says slowly. “I’m just not into knot-headed assholes who won’t take no for an answer.”

Jared’s brain does a full stop. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Slowly a smile spreads over Jensen’s face. “But I am into alphas who are sweet, and nice, and considerate.”

Jared blinks. Is Jensen—does he really? “You are?”

“Well,” Jensen amends. “Into one specifically.”

Jared opens his mouth, closes it again. Can’t believe it, even though Jensen did just insinuate… “So, if I were to ask you out…” he says carefully.

“I’d say yes,” Jensen says. His mouth is pulling up at the corners into a smile and his lips are so full and shiny and so fucking close. “But considering that you’re already in my house, half-naked… I don’t want to push my luck, but—”

Jared surges up and kisses Jensen. For a moment Jensen is frozen, then he explodes into action. He sits back down on Jared, right on his hard and aching cock, gets his hands into Jared’s long hair and kisses him back enthusiastically.

Jared groans and reaches for Jensen, lets his hands slide up and down his back, over his ass, grips his neck to pull him in tighter. Jensen grinds down on his dick and Jared loses his mind. He rolls them around, just wants to bury himself in Jensen, mark him, claim him so that he’ll smell like Jared inside and out. He tears himself away from Jensen’s mouth to kiss down his neck and bite at his throat. Jensen tugs at his hair, away from his neck and Jared snaps out of his haze as if someone poured a bucket of cold water over him.

“Fuck, sorry.” He scoots back and sits up on his haunches, tries to bring some distance between them.

Jensen’s lying on the ground, looking entirely debauched with his kiss-swollen lips and the red mark blooming on his throat.

“I didn’t mean to—”

Jensen pulls a grimace. “Yeah, well the floor is really hard and I do have a perfectly adequate bed.”

Jared stares. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad?” Jensen repeats. He looks down at himself, at the very noticeable bulge in his pants. “Why would you think I’m mad?”

“Well, you like nice and sweet alphas, and I just…” Jared waves between them, trying to convey him just going to town on Jensen like an animal.

“Oh.” The tips of Jensen’s ears redden. “Well, you know, you have a very impressive physique and I don’t see why you shouldn’t put that to good use.”

“Oh.” Jared’s getting stupider by the second with the amount of blood rushing from his brain to his dick. “Well, you could also, you know, put that to good use. Me, that is.”

Jensen’s already getting up and pulling Jared up by his hand.

“Yeah?” Jensen asks, his voice dark and velvety smooth.

Jared clears his throat. “Yeah.”

“Bedroom’s upstairs,” Jensen says, stepping up close into Jared’s space. It forces him to tilt his head up to look at him. “Come to bed with me?”

The way he says it makes it sound like so much more than just a fuck and Jared’s heart swells with _home_ and _love_ and _mate_. He tells his stupid heart to take it easy.

Jared swallows and nods. “I’d love that.”

Jensen stretches out his hand and Jared takes it. He owes Chad so many babysitting hours.

Jared’s eyes are both hungry and sincere, and Jensen cannot believe that he’s getting this lucky, but Jared just takes his hand and waits for him to lead.

Jensen spins around and leads him up the stairs and down the hallway into his bedroom. His bed is still an unmade mess because Jensen just rolled out of it about twenty minutes ago when Jared knocked on his door, but Jared’s eyes just darken at the sight and his nostrils flare. Jensen knows the room smells of him and judging by Jared’s hungry expression he likes what he smells.

God, Jensen wants him in there right now. He kisses Jared again, and fuck it’s such a rush that he can just pull Jared’s head down and the big, strong alpha just lets him pull him this way and that. Jensen gets a hand in Jared’s long, shiny hair, still a little damp from the rain and Jared groans. Jensen inhales deeply, gets a lungful of Jared’s dark, musky scent with the fresh note of new sweat.

“Sorry,” Jared mutters and Jensen has no idea what in the world he could possibly apologize for. “If you want, I can shower.”

“Oh my God, no, you smell amazing. Bet you taste amazing too.”

“Wha—” Jared’s voice trails off into a moan when Jensen kisses down his neck and licks at the skin under Jared’s ear. “Oh, God.” Jared’s large hands tighten on Jensen’s hips, sending heat through Jensen’s body and they really need to get out of their clothes and onto the bed stat.

Jensen pushes Jared until the back of Jared’s knees hit the bed.

“You know, my shirt is really way too small for you,” Jensen says, eying Jared’s broad shoulders, straining against the material. “You should probably take it off.”

Jared nods. “Don’t want to stretch it out.” He pulls the shirt off.

Jensen’s hands are on his shoulders immediately, tracing the contours of his hard muscles under his tan skin. God, Jensen bets Jared could bench press him if he wanted to.

Quickly, Jensen gets out of his sleep clothes and while Jared still stares at him like he’s a fucking revelation, Jensen goes to his knees between Jared’s legs.

Jared’s dick is straining against his thin shorts and up close it looks even bigger than what Jensen felt when they fell down in his kitchen.

He licks his lips. “I really really would like to suck your cock.”

“Are you asking for permission?” Jared asks incredulously. “Why would you—you can do with my dick whatever you want.”

Jensen looks up at Jared with a grin. “Yeah?”

Still looking a little dazed, Jared nods. “I mean, maybe no permanent damage, that’d probably not be good.”

Jensen nods very seriously. “Probably.”

He thinks Jared’s trying to glare at him, but Jensen leans in and mouths at Jared’s cock through the fabric and Jared just moans.

Jensen would really like to drag this out because Jared’s dick deserves to be worshipped like the magnificent thing it is, but he’s hard and leaking, slick gathering at his hole and he can’t wait to ride Jared’s cock. So he pulls down Jared’s shorts and just sucks him down.

“Fuck.”

Jensen hums in agreement. Jared’s cock is thick and veiny and when he wraps a hand around the base, he can already feel the promise of his knot swelling. Jared keeps on moaning and stuttering out praise and expletives while Jensen just goes to town. Jared’s dick is wonderfully big and heavy in his mouth and Jensen can’t get enough of Jared’s heady, strong taste on his tongue. His hole is throbbing with the need to have that cock inside of him and with one regretful kiss to the head, Jensen pulls himself up and pushes Jared up on the bed.

Jared scoots back immediately, watching Jensen with dark eyes, his broad chest heaving. Jensen follows him, stalks over his body until Jared’s forced to stop by the pillows and then Jensen kisses his way up Jared’s chest, sucks at his neck, and gives an experimental bite under his jaw. Jared shudders, his hands coming up to Jensen’s hips and fuck, he likes it.

“So,” Jensen says, “since you gave me blanket permission to do with your cock whatever I want…” He takes Jared in hand, positions himself and then slides down slowly.

“Yes, absolutely, definitely, yes please.” Jared is panting, eyes fixed on where Jensen is slowly sinking down. Slowly, because it’s been a while and even though Jensen is dripping wet and aching to be filled, taking Jared’s dick isn’t something to rush. The stretch is just shy of painful, but it’s also just so good to feel this full.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby.”

Jared actually smiles at that and Jensen helplessly smiles back. He leans forward, braces himself and then takes Jared all the way until he’s firmly sitting down.

Jensen’s eyes fall close and for a moment, he just breathes, feels Jared so hard and heavy inside of him. “So, _so_ good.”

Jared’s hands tighten on his hips and when Jensen opens his eyes again, the muscles in Jared’s arms are straining with his effort of holding himself back and Jensen appreciates it, he really, really does, but, “fuck me.”

Jared groans, his fingers tighten on Jensen’s skin, and snaps his hips up, driving his dick in even deeper and, oh God.

“Yes, fuck, just like that.”

He doesn’t know the kind of exercise routine Jared must have to get these kinds of muscles, but he keeps driving up his hips, fucking Jensen so thoroughly.

Jensen falls forward on his hands, both to do his share and to kiss Jared. One of Jared’s hands comes up to cradle his face while he keeps fucking Jensen ruthlessly. Jensen shifts his hips and then Jared hits his sweet spot dead on.

Jared leans up, swallows Jensen’s moans up when he kisses him, deep and filthy, still fucking him so deeply, and fuck, Jensen’s not going to last.

Apparently, neither is Jared because Jensen can feel Jared’s knot growing so he takes one more filthy kiss, then he sits up and swings one leg over Jared, turns around and sinks down on his dick again facing away from him.

Jared’s hands immediately settle on his ass, kneading and stroking and Jensen braces his hands on Jared’s strong thighs and takes him all the way.

He moans and arches his back, going as deep as possible. Jared’s thick cock is just filling him so fucking good, Jensen never wants to stop.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Jared’s voice is hoarse and broken and Jensen could roll around in that forever.

Jensen looks over his shoulder, at Jared’s flushed face and his straining chest and abdominal muscles, sitting up slightly for a better grip on Jensen.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Jensen pants out.

Jared gives him a blinding, dimpled smile and fuck, Jensen wants to have his babies. He grinds down on Jared’s dick and Jared’s eyes scrunch shut, pushing his hips up and grinding back in a way that’ll make his knot pop quicker.

“Yeah, come on, give it to me. Want to take you all the way, baby.”

Jared keeps pushing in deep, one of his thumbs rubbing along where his dick is stretching Jensen so good. Jensen rides Jared harder, pushing up only to grind down again, against the expanding pressure stretching his rim, pushing him open and Jared’s there to knead his ass. His own dick is so hard it hurts, but he ignores it, focuses only on Jared’s cock inside of him.

“Jensen, fuck, so close, I’m gonna— “

“Yes, fuck yes, fill me up, give me everything you got.”

Jared groans, his dick swells even more and when Jensen sinks down again, taking Jared all in, Jared shudders and comes, his hot come painting Jensen from the inside. It’s enough to send Jensen over the edge. He comes all over his chest and his own and Jared’s thighs, his inner walls contracting around Jared’s knot, milking him for all he’s worth. Pleasure crashes through Jensen, takes his breath away, leaving him to gasp for air. He falls backward to brace himself on his hands next to Jared’s hips, rides out the aftershocks as Jared keeps coming deep inside him, his knot pulsing and his come slowly filling Jensen up. Every time Jared’s cock jerks it sends another shiver down Jensen’s spine so he just closes his eyes and feels.

At some point, Jared’s hands loosen their death grip on his hips and start petting his sides, hesitantly stroking his ass.

“Don’t go shy on me now,” Jensen mutters and wiggles his ass as best as he can.

Jared groans but his hands fly to Jensen’s hole, rub at where his opening is stretched around Jared’s knot.

“Fuck, you look good like this.”

Jensen smiles even though sitting on Jared’s dick is getting uncomfortable.

Behind him, Jared moves, sits up and plasters his warm chest to Jensen’s back, softly kisses the back of his neck. Oh. Jensen could get used to this. He leans into Jared, rests his head on Jared’s shoulder, basically presenting his throat to Jared’s mouth.

Jared lets out a small groan, then kisses and licks at Jensen’s neck, gentle enough that it feels good without being overstimulating. Jensen manages to get a hand into Jared’s hair to scratch his nails along his scalp because fair is fair and Jared deserves it.

“You wanna lay down?” Jared asks after he thoroughly kissed every part of Jensen he can reach.

“Yeah. But I think you gotta do all the work,” Jensen says, only half-joking. His thighs are seriously straining.

Jared makes a small, soothing sound, carefully takes Jensen’s right knee and pulls it up, then rolls them over to the side.

Jensen has done his fair share of post-knot cuddling arrangements—not that he knots every guy he sleeps with—but never has he been handled so carefully, so gently. So reverently.

He has to bite his tongue not to propose to Jared on the spot because that would be super dumb and way too soon, but fuck, this man is perfect.

Jared holds him tight, buries his nose at the nape of Jensen’s neck and strokes his side. Jensen reaches for Jared’s free hand of the arm he’s currently lying on.

“Thank you.”

“What for?” Jared asks, confused. “I mean, this was amazing, but definitely a team effort.”

Jensen bites his tongue again and swallows the first three things that come to mind.

“Just take the compliment.”

“If anything, we need to thank Chad,” Jared says, sounding half-affronted at that.

“Oh God, why?” Jensen loves Danny, but her choice of husband never ceases to amaze him.

Jared snorts. “I’m pretty sure he lied to me about not being home so I’d have to come over here.”

“Oh. That… actually sounds more like a Danny thing.”

“But why?” Jared asks, confused.

“Ah, well.” Jensen takes a deep breath. “She might have known that you are kind of exactly my type. And she might have suspected that maybe I like you a little bit.”

“Oh.”

There’s a moment of silence, then Jensen can feel Jared grinning into his shoulder.

“Well, Chad knows that I have a ginormous crush on you, so it was probably a team effort on their part too.”

“They’re never going to let us live this down,” Jensen says even though he doesn’t really care because his heart is getting all warm and full from Jared’s admission.

“Probably not.” Jared shuffles a little closer, his knot dragging deliciously at Jensen’s rim.

Jensen moans. “Fuck, you still feel so good.”

“We could, again—I mean if you want to, I don’t really have any plans today,” Jared says carefully, hopefully.

Oh yeah, Jensen has no desire to let Jared out of his bed anytime soon. Or ever, really, but that’s a conversation for much later.

So Jensen just says, “Then stay.” His voice comes out a little rough, and for a moment he fears he made the situation too serious.

But Jared just holds him tighter, engulfs him with his long arms and somehow still manages to pull up an end of Jensen's rumpled sheets and cover them with it.

“I’ll stay as long as you like.”

“Good,” Jensen says and snuggles closer into him. For such a muscular man Jared is surprisingly comfortable and Jensen’s getting kind of sleepy again. “Because you did wake me up early and I need at least another hour of sleep.”

Jared laughs quietly but just settles deeper into the pillows. “I hope you can forgive me for that.”

“Well,” Jensen says and closes his eyes. “This was a good start. You can continue later.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

With a smile on his lips, Jensen falls asleep. Because on top of everything that’s great about Jared, Jensen also will never have to see that delivery guy again because Jensen’s single days of excessively ordering sextoys are over.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
